MI NUEVO MEJOR AMIGO
by sofi-pattinson
Summary: Bella vive en la localidad de Forks con sus padres, tiene una vida tranquila y aburrida, hasta que se mudan los Cullen. Bella encontrara a un amigo en quien confiar pero ¿de la amistad al amor hay solo un paso?
1. Chapter 1

La vida es sencilla cuando la suerte esta de tu lado sino todo lo hagas no importa cuánto esmero le pongas no lograras en eso la suerte es una perra que tiene como amiga al destino que actúa de igual manera que su amiga.

Bueno ya terminada la introducción, comienzo con la historia, mi historia, me llamo Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella, pero eso no tiene que ver con mi imagen ya que no soy como las modelos de las portadas de revistas tengo 17 años, mido 1,70 tengo el cabello castaño con tonos rojizos al sol y ondulado por mi padre, ojos marrones, piel clara por mi madre que tiene piel albina por lo que no le atraigo a los chicos. Vivo en Forks una pequeña localidad de Washington donde siempre esta nublado y nunca pasa nada interesante, excepto cuando hace una semana se mudó una nueva familia que al parecer eran gente con plata, y ahora estoy con mi mamá, René, yendo a la casa de esta familia de apellido Cullen.

-Bella cuando lleguemos se educada-me dijo mi madre muy ansiosa por conocer a la familia.

-Siempre soy educada, vos sos la que deberías controlarte-le dije ya molestamos.

-No empieces Bella, que ya llegamos-y es verdad justo estacionamos enfrente de una gran mansión escondida en medio del bosque.

Me baje y seguí a mi madre a la puerta de roble, toco y nos atendió una mujer muy linda con cara en forma de corazón y pelo caoba.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?-Nos dijo con voz suave y amistosa.

-Hola me llamo Renée, y ella es mi hija Isabella somos sus vecinas y hemos venido a darles la bienvenida-mi mamá se acercó a la mujer y le dio un beso en cada mejilla.

-OH! Gracias me llamo Esme, un gusto quieren pasar a tomar algo-hablo mirando a mi mamá con un geste de agradecimiento.

-No gracias no queremos interrumpir la mudanza, quizás otro día-empecé a decir para poder irnos y dejar a la mujer tranquila.

-No es ninguna molestia Isabella, pasen-moviéndose a un lado para que podamos entrar.

-Gracias y no me diga Isabella que no me gusta dígame Bella-conteste con una sonrisa.

Entramos y me quede contemplando la decoración de la casa, estaba pintada de blanco, y estaba decorada con un gusto excelente. Nos hizo pasar a la sala donde había un gran sillón y otros más chititos, para recién mudarse van muy rápido.

-Mamá ¿Quién era?- se oyó la voz de un muchacho y los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras.

-Son nuestras vecinas, nos vinieron a dar la bienvenida- justo cuando termino de hablar apareció un muchacho un que tendría mi misma edad o más, tenía el pelo oscuro, cortito y ondulado, su cuerpo parecía el de un luchador profesional pero tenía una cara amigable que me hacía acordar a un oso de peluche.

-Oh!Hola me llamo Emmet un gusto- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola me llamo Renée y ella es mi hija Isabella-dijo mi madre y tuve que reprimir una mueca cuando dijo mi nombre, ella sabe que no me gusta que me digan así-Pero le gusta que le digan Bella- corrigió, quizás no escondí bien mi disgusto.

-Pues encantado, Bella ¿Cuántos años tienes?-me pregunto.

-17-susurre pues me sonroje por su mirada.

-Jajaja se sonrojo que tierna, vamos a ser grandes amigos. Yo tengo 20, pero mi hermana Alice tiene 17-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh! Me encantaría conocerla, ¿Dónde está?-pregunte y al segundo me arrepentí por haberlo preguntado.

-Está en el centro comercial, es adicta a las compras-y puso una cara de terror- Pero si quieres te presento a mi hermano Edward, tiene 18- dijo con una cara pícara.

-Emmet no seas pesado y deja a Bella en paz-lo reto Esme.

-Lo siente mamá-jajá le tenía miedo a su madre.

-Bueno creo que los estamos distrayendo, nos vamos para que sigan ordenando- dijo mi mamá.

-Ok gracias por la visita que les parece si mañana vienen a cenar para conocernos mejor-agrego Esme-No sería ningún problema y además podrían conocer a Alice-termino de decir.

-Gracias sería un gusto ya que esta conocen a mi esposo-agrego Reneé.

Nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa. Llegue, subí a mi cuarto y me tire a en cama y a los minutos me dormí.

…...


	2. Chapter 2

Me desperté con una sonrisa a ver que hoy habría sol. Me levante me bañe y me cepille los dientes, abrí mi armario y decidí por ponerme una musculosa azul y unos shorts, mis converses negras y listo deje que mi pelo se secara solo formándose así mis bucles naturales. Baje a desayunar y encontré una nota que decía que mis padres habían ido a pasear y que volverían a la noche para la cena con los Cullen, por lo que decidí desayunar he irme a caminar por ahí un rato. Llame a mi amiga Ángela y le pregunte si quería venir a almorzar a mi casa ya que ella también estaba sola porque sus padres estaban de vacaciones.

-Ang hola soy bella quería saber si no tenías ningún plan te podrías venir a almorzar a mi casa que estoy sola-le dije a la contestadora, seguro que seguía durmiendo.

Subí agarre mi cartera metí mi celu, los documentos y las llaves y salí. Ya afuera decidí ir al parque a pensar pero la suerte es una perra al juntar mi camino con el de Mike un compañero de instituto que no entiende un no como respuesta además de que ya está empezando a asustarme porque se me acerca todas las veces que puede y una vez cuando estábamos en una fiesta intento algo más pero como yo intentaba sacármelo de encima y gritar apareció Ben el novia de Ang y me lo saco de encima no puse cargos contra él (grave error) porque estaba borracho y no entendía lo que pasaba.

Cuando me vio vino corriendo a saludarme.

-Bella, Bella hola ¿Cómo estás?-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mike, hola bien y ¿vos?-dije tratando que no se notara mi molestia.

-Bien que suerte que te encuentro justo estaba pensando en vos-y ahí te das cuenta que la vida es una mierda.

-Oh mira vos, bueno Mike te dejo que estoy apurada- mentí.

-No hay problema ¿A dónde vas?

-Pues tengo que ir a la biblioteca por unos libros de estudio-mentí otra vez.

-Qué casualidad-no otra vez pensé-yo iba para haya.

-Oh-fue lo único que pude decir.

Seguimos caminado y al llevar por suerte nos separamos de sección pero solo por unos minutos ya que volvió a acompañarme.

-Bella, me preguntaba si te gustaría mañana ir a una fiesta-me comento.

-Pues ahora que lo decir hace mucho que no salgo le voy a pregunta a mis amigas si tienen ganas de ir a Seattle- dije como si nada para que se dejara de molestar pero eso solo lo desconcertó por un momento pero al siguiente volvió a sonreir.

-Y si les decís a las chicas si no quieren venir mañana a mi casa ya que hago una fiesta.

Justo cuando estaba por responder sentí como me despegaba del suelo y me quedaba sin aire.

-Bells, Bellita, Tomate ¿Cómo vas?- me grito Emmet en la oreja ya que seguía en sus brazos.

-E-MME-T NO PU-ED-O RES-PI-RAR-dije con lo que me quedaba de aire.

-Oh! Lo siento Bells-dijo mientras me volvía a dejar en suelo.

-No hay problema-dije y justo en ese momento me acorde de Mike que nos miraba confundido y con ¿celos?-Emmet el es Mike un compañero, Mike el es Emmet es nuevo-los presente.

-Eres Cullen ¿no?-pregunto Mike.

-Si y ellos son mis hermanos-comento Emmet- ALICE, EDWARD VENGAN-grito a continuación.

Por la esquina del pasillo aparecieron dos muchachos la mujer, Alice, que tiene apariencia de duende por su cabello corto, negro y con las puntas en distintas direcciones y por su estatura, es chiquita para su edad si mal no recuerdo tiene 17 como yo. Atrás de Alice esta el otro muchacho, Edward, era hermoso tenia el cuerpo perfecto ni tan ejercitado ni flacucho, su pelo era de un color cobrizo y esta desordenado, y su mirada tenia unos ojos tan profundos de un color verde liquido que no pude apartar la mirada, cuando llego a nuestro lado y Emmet me empujo a su lado recién pude salir de mi estado de shock.

-Bellita ellos son mis hermanos Alice- la nombrada se acerco y me abrazo.

-Bella un justo, que linda que sos ¿a que no Edward?-comento Alice y en ese momento me puse roja porque Edward poso su mirada en mi.

-BELLA te has pusto como tomate-se carcajeo Emmet.

-Callate oso, Bella yo se que seremos grandes amigas-termino de decir Alice.

Luego se me acerco Edward y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Un gusto Bella, tiene razón Alice son hermosa-me dijo con una sonrisa que me dejo desconcertada.

-Eh!pues gracias-comente sin tartamudear no se cómo. Luego sentí un carraspeo y al darme vuelta vi a un confundido Mike que miraba a Edward como si fuera a matarlo, ja como si pudiera.

-Lo siento chicos el es Mike..-logre decir ante que Mike me interrunpiera.

-Su novio- dijo con tono mordaz mirando a Edward que se me quedo mirando como Emmet y Alice con una cara de confusión.

-¿QUÉ? No pero que te pasa Mike, si no sos mi novio- dije intentando controlar mi enojo.

-Asi que no sos el novio de Bella, que raro- comento Emmet- Ven Bellita te llevamos a tu casa.

-No Bella espera te lo iba a pedir hoy cuando salgamos, yo se que te gusto se nota- dije Mike y en ese momento explote.

-Pero que decir nunca me gustaste sos un pesado que no entendes un no como respuesta- le grite y hubiera seguido si Emmet me alsara y me sacara de ahí.

-Tranquila Bella-me dijo-pues chicos no se ustedes pero para mi esta fue la situación más rara que haya vivido acá- y ahí caí en la cuenta que acababa de explotar enfrente de los nuevo vecinos.

-Yo lo siento tanto, seguro van a pensar que soy una loca- les dije en un susurro.

-¿Qué? No- me dijo Edward con una sonrisa- tranquila ese Mike es un tonto y se lo merecia yo le hubiera pegado- termino de decir, y con ese comentario me relaje.

-Bueno chicos me vuelvo a disculpar, pero me tengo que ir que se me ha hecho tarde, nos vemos más tarde- les dije y sali pitando de ahí para poder pensar.

Llegue a mi casa y me fui directo al baño a tomarme una ducha para poder pensar ante de prepararme para ir a la casa de los Cullen a cenar.

…...


End file.
